More Bad Days for Thomas and his Friends
More Bad Days for Thomas and his Friends is the second of two railway safety books written by Christopher Awdry. It was published in 2001, along with Bad Days for Thomas and his Friends. Stories * Toby and the Skateboarders - At Ffarquhar station, Toby arrives with stone trucks from the quarry when he sees some boys playing about on what his driver tells him are skateboards - and that they should not be playing with them on the station platform. The following day, it happens - one boy loses his balance on the skateboard, falls off the platform edge, landing on the tracks in front of Toby, whom luckily was not moving. Policeman Len tells the boy off for his carelessness, and Thomas breaks the fourth wall by telling children saying "if you play safe, you will stay safe." * Nearly an Unhappy Christmas - One Boxing Day, Alysha takes her dog out for a walk as her mother has to look after her sick father. She goes for a walk near the Peel Godred branch line - the only electrified line on Sodor. However, when walking home over the railway bridge, the wind blows Alysha's new hat away onto the electric wires. Alysha grabs a branch and tries to get her hat back, but then, a brand new electric locomotive and his driver sees Alysha and tells her to stop just in time; dropping the branch, Alysha gets a terrible fright when the branch and her hat get zapped by the voltage in the electric wires. The driver of the electric locomotive gives Alysha a stern warning, and a burn mark on her hat reminds Alysha not to take chances near electric railways. * Trouble on the Train - It's the last day of the school term with children breaking up for the summer. Thomas' guard is just about to blow his whistle when unexpectedly one of Annie's doors open, with a girl falling out, followed by two girls who flee the station. The porter and the stationmaster try to comfort the girl, to no avail. So, they call Policeman Len to the station. The girl, Gemma, tells Policeman Len that two girls pushed her out off Annie when she refused to do a dare. Policeman Len tells Gemma that she was brave for not doing the dare and telling him about it. However, Gemma is too scared to tell him the names of her so-called friends. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel kindly persuade Gemma to pluck up courage, so she tells Policeman Len the girls' names. Then, Gemma's mother comes to take her daughter home whilst the parents of Gemma's so-called friends get a visit from Policeman Len. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Policeman Len * Gemma * Alysha * Annie and Clarabel * An electric engine * Troublesome Trucks Trivia * The story "Nearly an Unhappy Christmas" features one of the electric engines; it turns out that the electric engine is male, but because he was a new engine, he did not have a name yet. * Colouring book versions of this book and "Bad Days for Thomas and his Friends" were produced by Virgin Trains for children to colour in during their train journeys. * The story "Nearly an Unhappy Christmas", was rereleased under a new title that did not tie in with Thomas, The Very Special Train, published by Trackoff. Goofs *In one of the illustrations, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. Category:Books Category:My First Thomas Books